This invention relates to methods and apparatus for bridging together local area networks.
This invention relates particularly to a communication system for interconnecting multiple local area networks across broadcast simplex channels independently and transparently of protocols above the data link layer so that the system appears to a user at a station in a local area network as one large single network.
Ethernet networks and/or 802.3 Local Area Networks (LAN's) are being installed in conjunction with a wide variety of office automation and data communication products. The LAN's are used to interconnect a number of products which use various network architectures (e.g., TCP/IP, XNS, DECnet, etc.). As additional LAN's are installed in other locations the need to link together the remote LAN's is often initially ignored. Then, when interconnect options for interconnecting the remote LAN's are investigated, it often becomes apparent that the simple, multipurpose data highway environment (that exists within a building or a single LAN) has disappeared.
Connecting a number of remote LAN's can present problems in software and can also present problems in complex mult-vendor compatibility. The architecture for interconnection can also become an issue. Redundant configurations for different internet protocols may be required, and some to the LAN stations may not support an internet implementation.